onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Separate Volume Pages Project
The main goal of The Separate Volume Pages project is to create separate articles for One Piece Volumes. The general layout of each volume page to be created is as follows: Header sentence & Volume infobox *Cover and Volume Illustration *Author's Note *Chapters *SBS Notes *Usopp Gallery Pirates *(Volume Extras) *(Volume Changes) *(Trivia) *References *(External Links) *Site Navigation For the complete page layout, see here. All separate volume pages that currently exist can be found in Category:One Piece Volumes. *Note that the page for each volume technically already exists, but only as a redirect that leads to the Chapters and Volumes article. Background The Separate Volume Pages project began from an idea originally suggested in early May of 2013 by User:Rayleigh92 on this talk page. Though the initial discussions were forgotten or abandoned by the community several times over the years, it was eventually revived for the final time by User:Awaikage and turned into an official forum in 2015. It was then quickly agreed upon by the One Piece Wikia community for the project to be put into action. Although project's progress was initially monitored on the forum page itself, it was later decided amongst several users that it would be best for the project to be moved to a separate page of its own, in order to increase productivity and accessibility. What you can do to help *'Create new volume articles' using the page layout (linked above) and information already provided on pages such as Chapters and Volumes, Author's Notes, Usopp Gallery Pirates, and individual SBS or chapter pages. You are also welcome (and encoraged) to use various other trusted sources that you may come across online, or even acquire information from your own copies of the One Piece volumes in order to cover as many details as possible about each volume on their respective articles. *'Add anything missing from the volume pages that have already been made'. You can find a list of these things below. If you notice that there is something missing from a particular volume page that is not listed below, it may just be the list that is not up to date, so go ahead and add what you know! If you are unsure wether you should add something to a volume page, feel free to ask about it on the talk page. *'Proofread the volume pages'. Look for general errors in grammar, spelling, or even content and fix anything you spot that is wrong and may have been overlooked by other users. You can also link any names, objects, or events (that have not been linked in the same article before) you find on any volume pages to their respective pages in order to help readers better navigate through articles. Other Specific Tasks *Upload the Usopp Gallery Pirates images for Volume 60 and Volume 64. *Provide full translations for unique volume segments, listed below. *Provide missing raw scans. *Look for UK release date references. Things not to do *'Creating empty pages for every single volume, just for the sake of being fast'. Remember to at least add all the information that is already provided on this wiki for the volume page you are creating before clicking "publish". This includes, but is not limited to, information for the infobox, the author's note, a link to the main SBS article, and any other trivia for the volume included in the Chapters and Volumes article. *'Forgetting to add the One Piece Volumes Category when you create a new volume page'. This makes it extremely easy for us to lose track of which pages have been made and which have not. Progress To keep better track of our progress, here is a list of volumes, divided into ones with and without pages. Please keep this list updated to the best of your ability for the sake of us all as you continue to assist the page-creating process. Thank you for your contributions!! *For volumes with pages, try to mention anything that could be added (can be optional). Bold print priorities. *Bold print stub volume articles. *Crossed out "volume changes" are missing from page, but most likely not needed. *You can bold print volumes without pages if you wish for them to be made first. List *Volume 1 (Volume Changes) *'Volume 2 '(VIKING context, Rough Draft Scans, Volume Changes) *Volume 3 (Rough Draft Scans, Volume Changes) *'Volume 4 '(Stub) *'Volume 5' (Volume Changes, Extras) *'Volume 6' (Volume Changes, Extras, Trivia) *'Volume 7' (Extras, Trivia) *Volume 8 (Stub main SBS, Volume Extras Images, Volume Changes, Trivia) *Volume 9 (Stub main SBS, Volume Extras Images, Volume Changes, UGP Images, Trivia) *'Volume 10 '(Stub) *'Volume 11 '(Stub) *Volume 12 (Stub main SBS, Volume Changes, Trivia) *'Volume 13 '(Stub) *'Volume 14 '(Stub) *Volume 15 (Stub main SBS, Rough Draft Scan, UK Release date reference, Volume Changes) *'Volume 16 '(Stub) *'Volume 17 '(Stub) *'Volume 18 '(Stub) *'Volume 19 '(Stub) *'Volume 20 '(Stub) *'Volume 21 '(Stub) *Volume 22 (Stub main SBS, Volume Changes) *'Volume 23 '(Stub) *'Volume 24 '(Stub) *'Volume 25 '(Stub) *'Volume 26 '(Stub) *'Volume 27 '(Stub) *'Volume 28 '(Stub) *Volume 29 (Volume Changes) *'Volume 30 '(Stub) *'Volume 31 '(Stub) *'Volume 32 '(Stub) *Volume 33 (Stub main SBS, Volume Changes) *'Volume 34 '(Stub) *'Volume 35 '(Stub) *'Volume 36 '(Stub) *'Volume 37 '(Stub) *'Volume 38 '(Stub) *'Volume 39 '(Stub) *Volume 40 (Volume Changes) *'Volume 41 '(Stub) *'Volume 42 '(Stub) *'Volume 43 '(Stub) *'Volume 44 '(Stub) *'Volume 45 '(Stub) *'Volume 46 '(Stub) *'Volume 47 '(Stub) *'Volume 48 '(Stub) *'Volume 49 '(Stub) *Volume 50 (Volume Changes) *'Volume 51' (Stub) *Volume 52 (Volume Changes) *'Volume 53' (Stub) *Volume 54 (Volume Changes) *'Volume 55' (Stub) *'Volume 56' (Stub) *'Volume 57' (Stub) *Volume 58 (Volume Changes) *Volume 59 (Volume Changes) *Volume 60 (UGP Images, Volume Changes) *Volume 61 (Volume Changes) *Volume 62 (Volume Changes) *Volume 63 (Volume Changes) *Volume 64 (UGP Images, UK Release date reference, JS Corner Full Translation, Volume Changes) *Volume 65 (UK Release date reference, K15R Full Translation) *Volume 66 (UK Release date reference, KEY Corner Full Translation) *Volume 67 (KEY Corner Full Translation, UK Release date reference, Volume Changes) *Volume 68 (UK Release date reference, KEY Corner Full Translation) *Volume 69 (UK Release date reference) *Volume 70 (N/A) *Volume 71 (Volume Changes) *Volume 72 (Volume Changes) *Volume 73 (N/A) *Volume 74 (N/A) *Volume 75 (N/A) *Volume 76 (N/A) *Volume 77 (N/A) *Volume 78 (N/A) *'Volume 79' (Check) *'Volume 80' (Check) *'Volume 81' (Check) *'Volume 82' (Stub) *'Volume 83' (Check) *'Volume 84' (Check) *'Volume 85' (Check) *'Volume 86' (Check) *'Volume 87' (Check) *'Volume 88' (Check) *'Volume 89' (Check) *'Volume 90' (Check) *'Volume 91' (Check) *'Volume 92' (Check) *'Volume 93' (Check) *'Volume 94 '(Stub) List of useful links *Chapters and Volumes *Author's Notes *SBS *Category:Usopp Gallery Pirates Images *UGP on one piece website *Easter Egg *Easter Egg#Easter Eggs in One Piece Volumes *Shueisha references *VIZ references *Category:Volume Illustrations *One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Page Layouts#Volume Pages